A spark of Joy
by hanopiuchi
Summary: Joy Adams a seize ans lorsque sa vie bascule. Le monde des Ténèbres est de plus en plus puissant, et Tom Jedusor va bientôt devenir le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire. Bien qu'elle ait toujours vécue loin de tout, elle va devoir se rendre à Poudlard, là où tous les dangers l'attendent si elle veut survivre. Et sa rencontre avec Sirius ne va pas lui faciliter les choses.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Bonjour à tous, et merci de lire ma fanfic ! Un nouveau chapitre sera publié tous les quinze jours environ, sauf exception. J'ai écris cette histoire en m'inspirant de l'univers de Rowling, et j'ai donc essayé d'y rester le plus fidèle possible. Néanmoins, s'il se trouve des erreurs chronologiques n'hésitez pas à les signaler. Le personnage principal, Joy, est inexistant dans l'univers de Rowling, mais est largement inspiré de Ginny Weasley. D'autre part, j'ai pris la liberté d'imaginer un certain nombre de choses, donc merci de respecter ce choix. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, je les lirai avec plaisir. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **31 août 1976**

Ce fut le passage du premier train de la matinée qui, comme à son habitude, réveilla Joy Adams. Cette dernière avait pourtant glissé sa tête sous l'énorme oreiller moelleux, mais rien n'y faisait. Le bruit assourdissant de la voie de chemin de fer qui passait sous sa fenêtre avait le don de la réveiller tous les matins à l'aube depuis bientôt deux semaines. Comme s'il l'avait deviné, le réveil magique qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet retentit d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Nous sommes le 31 août 1976, il est 7h49 ! Dehors le temps est au beau fixe, avec un soleil qui commence déjà à percer entre les nuages. Les températures seront chaudes, puisqu'elles avoisineront…

\- La ferme, souffla Joy.

Un soupir traversa le corps de la jeune fille, qui tenta de replonger dans les bras de Morphée, en vain. Elle manquait pourtant cruellement de sommeil, mais depuis qu'elle avait loué cette chambre au Chaudron Baveur, dormir était devenu presque impossible, tant la tristesse l'accablait. Elle avait pourtant vécu de si belles années, avant que tout bascule. Joy avait grandit dans un cottage sur la côte ouest de l'Ecosse, dans un petit village du nom de Lochinver. Situé au bord de la mer, on y sentait une douce odeur de sel, accompagnée de parfums que sa mère adorait disposer de part et d'autre de la maisonnette. Sa mère Ether était une jeune artiste qui vivait de ses tableaux qu'elle exposait dans un musée local. Neels, son père, était un pêcheur local qui avait grandit en Ecosse. Tous deux formaient un couple bienveillant qui vivait pour faire le bonheur et qui était apprécié de tous. Ensembles, ils avaient eu trois filles, Joy tout d'abord, puis Alice et enfin Sara. La famille avait tout pour être ordinaire, à la seule différence qu'ils étaient tous des sorciers.

A l'âge de onze ans, Joy avait donc fait sa rentrée à Poudlard, mais qui fut malheureusement de courte durée. Au bout de quelques semaines, la jeune fille tomba malade, sans que personne ne sache l'expliquer. Une fatigue extrême l'empêchait de marcher, sa respiration se faisait saccadée et ses muscles semblaient l'abandonner. Suivre une scolarité normale était devenu impossible pour la jeune Adams. Bien que les médecins de Sainte Mangoustes soient qualifiés pour soigner toutes les maladies, celle-ci était trop complexe, et Joy dû rentrer à Lochinver. La petite fille joyeuse devint une adolescente fragile et renfermée, qui ne parlait quasiment pas. La douleur se faisait parfois si intense qu'elle se tordait de douleur pendant des heures avant de finir par s'évanouir, et aucun guérisseur n'était capable de l'expliquer. Mais si les souffrances étaient atroces, le pire dont souffrait Joy était l'ennui; car sans Poudlard, la jeune fille passait ses journées seule à lire des ouvrages de magie qu'elle tentait de comprendre. Ses parents, qui refusaient de laisser Joy sombrer dans le malheur, décidèrent de trouver quelqu'un pour faire son éducation.

Ils tentèrent d'abord d'embaucher une nourrice, mais malheureusement aucune n'était capable de lui dispenser un enseignement aussi vaste. C'est alors qu'un matin, tandis qu'il était en visite chez son frère, le professeur Muirhead, un brillant sorcier de renom, passa devant le jardin des Adams et vit la jeune Joy en train de lire un livre de magie avancé. Intrigué, il s'approcha et tous deux commencèrent à échanger avec passion. Quelques jours plus tard, Joy partait s'installer chez le professeur, qui avait accepté de prendre en charge son éducation. La jeune fille grandit donc dans l'immense manoir Muirhead, situé dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Elle y apprit les enseignements de base de la magie, mais pas seulement. Le professeur lui enseigna les langues et dialectes magiques, si bien qu'elle fut rapidement capable de communiquer avec les êtres de l'eau. Elle développa une connaissance en biologie sorcière digne des plus grands savants de ce monde, et était capable, à quatorze ans, de réaliser des potions d'une grande complexité. Mais par-dessus tout, Joy réalisa au fil des années, qu'elle avait guérit. Sans que personne ne sache l'expliquer, la jeune fille pouvait désormais faire de longues balades à cheval dans les plaines anglaises, et adorait courir dans les forêts boisant les terres du professeur. Sa respiration était franche et profonde, et la fatigue ne semblait pas l'atteindre. Quant au crises de douleurs, il ne s'agissait que d'un lointain souvenir.

Mais le bonheur qui s'était installé dans le cœur de la jeune fille semblait destiné à la quitter. Quelques jours après son seizième anniversaire, elle se leva pour rejoindre le professeur dans la bibliothèque afin de suivre ses cours habituels, et découvrit avec effroi le corps de celui-ci à terre, le visage figé dans une sentiment de douleur extrême, mort. Le choc fut si violent pour Joy qu'elle se paralysa de terreur pendant plusieurs heures avant de réussir à prévenir quelqu'un. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle dû raconter pour cacher la vérité. De là, tout s'était enchaîné, et son retour dans sa famille fut immédiat. Ses parents réalisaient bien que Joy était d'une intelligence et d'une culture extraordinaire, et que la laisser de nouveau au cottage serait une monumentale erreur. Ils décidèrent donc de contacter le professeur Dumbledore pour savoir s'il accepterait de reprendre Joy dans son école. Ce dernier accepta, curieux de rencontrer cette atypique enfant. Joy en fut soulagée, car après la terrible mort de son professeur, elle savait que Poudlard était le seul endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Mais une autre peur commença à l'envahir. N'ayant jamais été scolarisée, elle n'avait jamais réellement eu d'amis, et n'avait jamais vécu avec plus de deux personnes, le professeur et sa gouvernante Aisha, ce qui représentait une épreuve de plus. C'était ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à Londres, seule, et avec pour but de faire ses achats de rentrée avant de prendre le Poudlard Express.

Un miaulement sonore ramena brutalement Joy à la réalité. Si elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever, son chaton lui, était déjà bien réveillé. Assis sur parquet bosselé de la chambre, il semblait attendre que sa gamelle se remplisse de nouveau, tout en nettoyant son pelage gris clair.

\- Déjà ? soupira Joy. Mahar, si tu continues à manger autant, tu ne rentreras jamais dans ta cage, et je serais obligée de te laisser ici.

L'animal, qui n'avait évidemment rien compris de ce que venait de lui dire sa maîtresse, miaula de nouveau et obligea la jeune fille à se lever pour remplir sa gamelle de croquettes fortifiantes. Alors qu'il se jetait sur la nourriture, Joy l'observa avec tendresse. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'animal auparavant, et c'était sa mère qui avait eu l'idée de lui en offrir un avant son départ pour Londres.

\- Il te tiendra compagnie, lui avait-elle murmuré. Et quand tu te sentiras seule, tu te rappelleras qu'il fait partie de ta famille, lui aussi.

Sentant sa gorge se nouer, Joy secoua la tête et commença à se préparer, car la journée s'annonçait chargée. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, qui malgré un mobilier antique était d'une propreté décente, et aspergea son visage d'eau fraiche avant de commencer à s'habiller. Croisant son reflet dans le miroir, il lui fallut un instant pour se reconnaitre. Ses habituels cheveux roux qu'elle portait en dessous de la taille était désormais coupés courts, et lui arrivait au niveau des omoplates. Bien qu'elle les ait raccourcis quelques jours auparavant, elle avait encore du mal à s'y faire. Son visage fin était quant à lui inchangé, avec ses habituelles tâches de rousseur, son nez en trompette et ses yeux oscillants entre un brun cuivré et un vert olive. Continuant sa toilette, elle enfila une salopette en tissu marron, qui dévoilait ses jambes pâles, sous laquelle elle glissa un débardeur, le tout accompagné d'une paire de tennis. La fin de l'été était brulante, et même les sorciers optaient pour des tenues moldues.

Une fois prête, elle quitta la salle de bain et embrassa son chat avant d'attraper sa sacoche en cuir, où se trouvaient un livre sur les runes celtiques, une bourse en peau de mock pleine de gallions, et un nombre incalculable de bricoles. Puis, avec une détermination proche du néant, la rouquine quitta sa chambre, et se dirigea vers les escaliers pour prendre son petit déjeuner. A son arrivée au Chaudron Baveur, elle n'avait croisé que des touristes sorciers venus en vacances, et le chemin de Traverse était quasiment désert, ce qui lui avait permis de faire tous ses achats scolaires et de le visiter en toute tranquillité. Mais ces derniers jours, une arrivée massive d'étudiants de Poudlard s'était produite, et Joy n'avait pas osé retourner sur la partie magique de la rue, craignant d'être suivie. Elle s'était donc contentée de se balader du côté moldu, évitant ainsi la plupart des adolescents de son âge. Malheureusement, elle s'était rendue compte avec effarement qu'il lui manquait encore quelques fournitures scolaires, et qu'elle allait devoir affronter la foule sorcière si elle voulait faire sa rentrée dans des conditions optimales.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle de restauration, la jeune rouquine constata avec stupeur qu'un certain nombre d'élèves avaient également loué une chambre la veille afin de venir faire leurs achats. Cela n'avait rien d'inhabituel en cette veille de rentrée, aussi la rouquine décida de se fondre dans la masse et alla s'asseoir à une table basse située dans un coin de la pièce. Sortant son livre, elle commanda un thé à la menthe ainsi que des toasts. Alors qu'elle commençait à se plonger dans sa lecture, des rires se firent entendre, et elle vit un groupe de fille passer non-loin de sa table. Elles semblaient avoir son âge, et étaient au nombre de quatre. Tout en bavardant, elles se dirigèrent vers la table voisine, lorsque l'une d'elle remarqua Joy.

\- Par Merlin, ta salopette est magnifique ! Tu l'as trouvée ici ?

Aussitôt, la rouquine sentit ses joues virer au rouge, et ses mains se mirent à trembler nerveusement. Les trois autres filles continuèrent leur route en lui adressant un sourire, mais celle qui venait de parler se tint devant elle avec grâce. Grande et brune, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux tresses qui entouraient son visage pâle. Tentant de rester calme, elle sourit et tenta de formuler une réponse digne d'une jeune fille normale.

\- Oh euh, et bien c'est très gentil merci beaucoup ! Non, je l'ai acheté en Ecosse, dans une boutique de mon village et…

\- J'adorerais visiter l'Ecosse, intervint l'une des filles qui s'était relevée pour rejoindre son amie. Et je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient un si grand sens du style !

\- Je ne savais pas non plus, mais c'est bon à savoir, rajouta la brune. En tout cas, elle te va très bien !

Joy sentit son visage s'empourprer de nouveau, et leur adressa un sourire maladroit.

\- C'est vraiment gentil, merci beaucoup, euh…

\- Charlène, lui répondit la brune. Et voici Lily.

\- Et bien, ravie de vous rencontrer ! Je m'appelle Joy, répondit-elle en se faisant violence pour parler avec aisance.

\- Enchantée Joy, répondit la dénommée Lily. Bon, on te laisse, il faut que l'on aille déjeuner, au revoir !

Et les feux filles disparurent en lui adressa un signe de la main. Le cœur palpitant, Joy fixa le sol durant une dizaine de secondes avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits. Elle l'avait fait. Elle venait de discuter avec des personnes de son âge, et elles s'étaient montrées complètement différentes de ce que la rouquine avait imaginé. Evidemment, la jeune écossaise s'était jurée de limiter au maximum ses fréquentations pour ne pas prendre de risque, mais parler avec quelqu'un lui avait fait un bien fou. De plus, elles n'avaient rien à voir avec l'image que Joy gardait des filles qu'elle avait croisé lors de ses quelques semaines passées au château, bien au contraire. Abasourdie, Joy finit de déjeuner avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Avec un peu d'espoir, songea-t-elle, cette année ne serait pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle l'avait imaginée.


	2. Chapter 2

Oye ! Je voulais prendre un petit instant pour remercier les personnes qui m'ont fait des retours sur la fanfic, qui se sont abonnées ou tout simplement qui l'ont lue ! Cela me touche beaucoup et je vous en suis très reconnaissante. Ensuite, une petite info: j'ai décidé de changer le mode de narration, car j'avais envie de faire vivre l'histoire avec plus d'intensité, étant donné qu'il s'agit quand même d'une histoire à suspense. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, dont je tiendrai compte pour écrire le chapitre suivant. (Et enfin je m'excuse du retard de publication, je suis en pleine période d'examen et jusqu'à fin juin cela va être compliqué de tenir mes délais). Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Mardi 31 août 1976_**

Dès l'instant où les briques qui dévoilent l'entrée du chemin de Traverse se séparent, une douce atmosphère m'enveloppe. Devant mes yeux s'étale la grande rue sorcière, qui comme à son habitude déborde de magasins aussi divers qu'improbables. Contrairement à ce que j'avais craint, la grande rue n'est pas encore assaillie par les retardataires en quête de leur matériel scolaire, aussi vais-je pouvoir profiter de l'heure matinale pour me rendre dans les magasins les plus fréquentés en premier. Sortant un parchemin de ma sacoche de cuir, je commence à parcourir la liste des yeux, déterminant ce qu'il me manque.

\- Bon, alors, il faut que je commence par Fleury & Bott avant qu'il soit inaccessible… Super, il me manque que deux livres.

Replaçant le parchemin, je descends la rue pavée d'un pas décidé, tout en observant le décor qui m'entoure. J'ai beau préférer la solitude, il faut reconnaître que ce lieu m'enchante, tant la magie qui s'en dégage est puissante. Partout autour de moi, chaque magasin déborde de livres, d'animaux ou de chaudrons divers. Sur ma droite, une troupe d'adolescents admire avec frénésie le nouveau Comète 260, un modèle qui vient visiblement d'arriver en boutique. De l'autre côté de la rue, la gérante de la boutique Eeylop's, qui vend des hiboux, est en train de chasser un pigeon malchanceux qui tente de dévorer la nourriture pour chouette. Réprimant un sourire, je continue ma route et arrive finalement devant le magasin Fleury & Bott. Poussant la porte, je pénètre dans la boutique, où des amoncellements de livres de toutes sortes peinent à laisser un passage pour les acheteurs. Une douce odeur de livre neuf embaume la pièce, et je m'y sens immédiatement à ma place. Plongeant de nouveau la main dans ma sacoche, je vérifie les livres dont j'ai besoin avant de remettre le parchemin dans ma poche, et de commencer à avancer, tout en jetant un œil aux livres qui m'entourent. Je traverse le magasin avec précaution, et commence à chercher le rayon des runes anciennes, en vain. Alors que je m'apprête à aller voir un vendeur, une voix douce m'interpelle.

\- C'est ce livre que tu cherches ?

Tournant rapidement la tête, un jeune homme châtain me fait face, plutôt petit, aux traits tirés mais avec un sourire apaisant. Il ne porte pas d'uniforme mais vu son âge, je devine immédiatement qu'il est à Poudlard. Glissant mon regard vers la main qu'il me tend, je remarque qu'il tient le livre de formation aux duels runiques de niveau 1, le même dont j'ai besoin. Fronçant les sourcils, je dévisage l'inconnu avec suspicion. Est-il en train de me suivre ?

\- Euh, oui, c'est ça, je peux savoir comment tu es au courant ?

-Tu as fais tomber ta liste de fournitures scolaires à l'entrée du magasin, alors je l'ai ramassée, me répondit-il d'un air désolé. Et pour le livre j'en ai besoin moi aussi, ils sont à l'étage, sous la fenêtre du fond.

Le rouge me monte aux joues, et je baisse la tête en tentant de dissimuler ma gêne.

\- Oh, merci beaucoup, dis-je en bafouillant. Désolée je suis un peu nerveuse de nature. Encore merci.

\- De rien, répondit-il en se détendant. Mais tu es à Poudlard ? Je suis en cours de Runes et je ne t'y ai jamais vue auparavant…

\- C'est normal, je suis nouvelle.

Un regard interrogatif se dessina sur le visage du jeune garçon. Je savais très bien avant de venir que j'allais devoir faire face à de nombreuses questions, mais je ne m'attendais pas à devoir y répondre avant même d'être à Poudlard. A vrai dire, cela me met dans une fâcheuse position, car je suis supposée être la plus discrète possible tant que je ne suis pas sous la protection de Dumbledore. Sans réfléchir, je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et coupe court à la conversation.

-Bon, je ferais bien d'y aller avant que tous les retardataires débarquent pour faire leurs emplettes. A plus tard !

Et sans un mot de plus, je me retourne et pars en direction de l'escalier. Tandis que je monte les marches qui conduisent au premier étage, j'aperçois le garçon des runes m'adresser un sourire, auquel je réponds d'un léger signe de la main, avant de disparaître sous le plancher –ou le plafond- de la librairie. Repérant assez rapidement la fenêtre, j'attrape le livre de runes, puis pars à la recherche du second ouvrage dont j'ai besoin. Tandis que je cherche parmi les centaines de livres celui de Batilda Tourdesac, la conversation avec le garçon défile dans ma tête. Je suis consciente de m'être loupée sur tous les points, d'abord en l'accusant, ce qui montre que j'ai quelque chose à cacher, puis en ayant avoué que j'étais nouvelle. Mais rapidement je réalise que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Qu'aurai-je pu inventer ? Et puis, il suffit que nous soyons dans la même maison –Gryffondor- et il aurait immédiatement remarqué mon mensonge. Réalisant que la situation n'est pas si grave, je balaye mes inquiétudes et me dirige vers la caisse afin de régler mes achats.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula paisiblement. J'arrive à me balader tout en faisant mes achats, et tout est terminé peu après midi, sans incident particulier. Alors que je sors de la ménagerie magique – Mahar ayant déjà fini son premier paquet de croquettes - une énorme bousculade me projette contre le sol, répandant mes affaires sur le sol de la rue. Relevant la tête, un garçon costaud au visage carré, accompagné de deux adolescents de son âge me dévisagent. Le premier est fin, avec des cheveux noirs qui lui tombent jusqu'aux épaules, et le deuxième blond, au visage allongé et avec un sourire narquois. D'un air supérieur, il s'agenouille à côté de moi et me murmure :

\- Alors ma jolie, d'où est-ce que tu viens ? Je ne t'ai jamais…

A cet instant, je ne sais expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête tant cela va vite. J'ai l'impression de revenir à cet été, comme si tout recommençait. Le même sentiment de peur et de rage s'installe en moi, et sans même y réfléchir, j'attrape ma baguette que je colle sous la gorge du blondinet, le regard fixé sur ses petits yeux gris. Je vois son sourire disparaître aussitôt, et la pression de ma baguette sur sa gorge se fait plus insistante, à tel point qu'il échappe un hoquet de douleur, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues. Presque qu'aussitôt, l'autre garçon intervient, visiblement déstabilisé.

\- Merde, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Lâche-le !

Réalisant que je suis en train de l'étrangler, je le lâche brutalement et il s'effondre sur le sol, les deux mains sur sa gorge endolorie. Contemplant son visage avec effarement, je relève la tête vers ses deux camarades qui se penchent vers le blond qui suffoquent à terre. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils se relèvent et partent précipitamment, me laissant allongée sur le sol, abasourdie. Une vielle femme, qui a visiblement assisté à la scène, s'approche en grondant.

\- Non mais par Merlin, je rêve ! Où sont leurs parents à cette bande de petits ingrats ? Vous allez bien ?

Je remercie maladroitement la femme – qui tente de vérifier à plusieurs reprises que je vais bien - ramasse mes affaires et remonte la rue au pas de course, la tête baissée. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, et j'ai l'impression que mon visage va exploser tant je suis écarlate. Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit d'attaquer cet adolescent ? Et surtout que vais-je faire si jamais il est à Poudlard ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je l'ai attaqué, il ne leur ressemble en rien. Pourtant pendant une demi-seconde, j'ai cru revenir là-bas, j'ai de nouveau eu cette sensation que ma vie était menacée… Je relève doucement la tête pour vérifier si personne ne m'observe, mais avec la foule autour de moi, il est quasi-impossible de voir si je suis suivie. Respirant profondément, je rejoins en hâte le passage qui me ramène au Chaudron Baveur. Tout en traversant la pièce principale, je garde le regard baissé, et monte l'escalier qui rejoint les chambres. Je ne remarque pas l'homme qui est assis sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce, mais lui observe mon passage avec attention. Tout en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, je jette un rapide regard dans mon dos, et m'assure une dernière fois que je ne suis pas suivie. Puis une fois à l'intérieur, je verrouille la porte avec la clé, puis avec une chaise, juste-au cas où. Enfin, je m'écroule sur le lit, où mon cœur met plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son rythme normal. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à cacher, mais désormais ce secret va faire partie de ma vie, et ce n'est certainement pas en attaquant les gens à tout bout de champ que je vais réussir à me faire discrète. Je ne peux plus me permettre une seule erreur.

 ** _Mercredi premier septembre 1976_**

Cette fois, ce n'est pas le bruit du train qui me réveille, mais celui de mon réveil. Ce dernier sonne si fort que je l'attrape et le balance sur le sol de la chambre. Le son s'arrête immédiatement, mais trop tard pour que j'en oublie la date. Mercredi 1er septembre, autrement dit, le jour de la rentrée scolaire. J'ai passé tant de semaines à redouter mon retour à Poudlard que je ne sens même plus la peur me parcourir. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Même si je vais devoir y cacher mon secret avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur, c'est aussi là-bas que je serai le plus en sécurité.

Un vague sourire traverse mon visage lorsque je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre et que j'aperçois les premiers rayons du soleil qui caressent doucement les toits de Londres. J'ai toujours aimé l'aurore, et particulièrement celle des jours d'été. A cette heure-ci où presque tout le monde dort, je me sens toujours si privilégiée d'admirer un tel spectacle. Tentant de ne pas réveiller mon chaton qui s'est blotti contre ma poitrine durant la nuit, je me glisse hors du lit et marche en direction de la fenêtre, que j'ouvre sans bruit. Puis, comme je le faisais si souvent au cottage de mes parents, je me hisse sur le rebord, laissant pendre mes longues jambes nues, le regard posé sur l'horizon. Pendant un instant, je regrette de ne pas m'être réveillée plus tôt les jours précédents tant la vue est sublime. Je ne porte que mes sous-vêtements, mais je ne ressens pas le froid. Seule la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil qui effleurent ma peau me semble exister. Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Londres, je me sens vivre de nouveau. Tout est si parfait que j'en oublie un instant mes inquiétudes, me laissant aller à la contemplation. Le ciel tout entier semble être un mélange parfait entre le bleu, le rose, avec des touches orangées et une pointe de violet qui se dessine. Mes yeux ne sont pas assez pour ressentir tout ce que ce paysage a à m'offrir, alors je tourne la tête de chaque côté, tentant de mémoriser avec précision cette sensation.

C'est alors que je remarque la silhouette qui m'observe de la fenêtre d'à-côté. Un garçon est lui aussi assis dans la même position que moi, à la différence qu'il est si immobile que je peux à peine voir s'il respire. Il a de longs cheveux bruns qui sont attachés au dessus de son visage, faisant ressortir la finesse de ses traits, mais surtout ses grands yeux gris. Je sens mon ventre se contracter, et la situation m'échappe complètement. Il m'attire irrésistiblement, et je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux des siens. Laissant mon regard glisser sur son corps, je constate qu'il est torse-nu, et malgré la distance j'arrive à apercevoir un tatouage qui s'étale sur son thorax. Comprenant ce que je suis en train de l'observer, il se penche légèrement et baisse son regard sur le haut de mon corps, avant de se mordre la lèvre et de m'adresser un léger sourire. C'est à cet instant que mon esprit se met à fonctionner de nouveau, et je réalise avec stupeur que je suis presque nue, et que ne le connaissant absolument pas, il pourrait très aisément sauter depuis sa fenêtre pour rejoindre la mienne. Mortifiée, je sens mon visage rougir violement, et lui adresse un dernier regard avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de ma chambre. Une fois à l'abri, je reste un instant immobile face à la fenêtre, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre, mais également de reprendre mes esprits.

\- Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de regarder ce type ?

\- Ah, l'amour… Soupire le miroir avec lassitude.

Je décide d'ignorer l'objet –je hais ce miroir- et tente d'oublier cet instant de gêne en me rendant à la salle de bain. Je me déshabille rapidement, me glisse dans la baignoire avant d'allumer le robinet et de mettre l'eau aussi chaude que possible, comme pour me laver de la scène qui vient de se produire. Je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus, le fait qu'un garçon très séduisant m'ait vue à moitié nue – et qu'il soit très probablement un élève de Poudlard – ou l'idée que je me suis montrée si imprudente en sortant sans protection à la vue de tous. Je suis pourtant consciente du danger que je cours, mais la seule idée de vivre cachée me tort l'estomac. Et plus que tout, je déteste réaliser que je suis seule, et que je vais devoir garder ce secret enfoui au plus profond de moi. Pendant un instant, je me prends à rêver d'une vie normale, où j'aurais pu lui parler et agir comme n'importe quelle jeune fille de seize ans. Cette idée ne m'ayant jamais réellement traversé l'esprit, je sens une boule se former dans ma gorge, que je chasse rapidement. J'ai de la chance d'être en vie, et il est hors de question que je m'apitoie sur mon sort.

Une fois lavée et séchée, je me dirige vers le pied de mon lit où mon énorme valise est ouverte, imposant à mes yeux le désastre qu'il va falloir remettre en ordre. Je n'aime pas particulièrement laisser mes affaires en désordre, mais les chambres du Chaudron Baveur sont bien trop petites pour permettre à qui que ce soit d'y entreposer des vêtements. Soupirant, je me mets à chercher une tenue qui serait à la fois discrète, confortable et qui ne prend pas beaucoup de place, autrement dit quelque chose que je ne possède pas. Je n'ai aucune idée de la manière dont les étudiants se vêtissent pour prendre le Poudlard Express, mais je suppose qu'ils sont tous habillés en moldus. J'opte donc pour un jean noir qui dessine mes jambes fines, ainsi qu'un tee-shirt rayé jaune et rouge, le tout accompagné de mes vieilles converses hautes, aux couleurs de ma maison.

Il me faut une bonne heure pour ranger la totalité de mes affaires, et ce n'est qu'une fois ma chambre vidée et mon chaton enfermé dans sa cage que je réalise avec stupeur qu'il est déjà plus de neuf heures, autrement dit que je suis en retard. Ma grosse valise dans une main, ma sacoche en cuir sur l'épaule et la cage de Mahar dans l'autre, je descends les escaliers du pub le plus rapidement possible avant de me précipiter vers le comptoir pour prendre le petit déjeuner, avant de régler puis de sortir sur le côté moldu. N'ayant aucune envie de dépenser de l'argent dans un taxi, je décide de me rendre à pied jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross. Il me faut une bonne heure pour atteindre le lieu de départ du Poudlard Express, et j'arrive à peine quinze minutes avant le départ. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, il ne me faut pas cinq minutes pour retrouver le passage entre la voie 9 et 10. Légèrement à l'écart, j'aperçois un groupe de personnes s'appuyer négligemment contre le mur avant de disparaître. Une vague d'appréhension s'empare de moi, mêlée à de la nostalgie. La dernière fois que j'ai emprunté ce passage, c'était il y a six ans. Je n'étais qu'une enfant, et pourtant je me souviens encore de la joie mêlée à l'excitation à l'idée de rentrer à Poudlard. Si seulement j'avais su…

Soudainement, je suis bousculée par un londonien en costume cravate qui m'adresse un regard noir avant de poursuivre sa route.

\- Et bien, dis-je à l'attention de Mahar qui s'agite de plus en plus, on dirait que c'est le moment d'y aller.

Je m'avance vers le passage, inspire un grand coup, et m'appuie négligemment sur le mur où je m'enfonce dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Merci d'être arrivé au bout, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, je n'ai jamais publiée de fanfic auparavant donc j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis ! Et rendez vous dans quinze jours (peut-être moins d'ailleurs ^^) pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer: Un nouveau chapitre, beaucoup plus long que je ne le pensais ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des rewiews, à suivre la fanfic ou autre, ça représente beaucoup pour moi ! Comme d'habitude, ceci est l'univers de Rowling, je suis la plus fidèle possible sur tous les points qu'elle a imaginé, quant au reste il ne s'agit que de mon imagination. Bonne lecture. o/

* * *

 _ **Mercredi 1er septembre 1976**_

Un court instant d'instant d'obscurité m'enveloppe avant de s'ouvrir sur une toute autre ambiance qui me coupe le souffle un court instant. Loin de l'atmosphère froide et inhospitalière de la gare moldue, c'est une foule dense et bruyante qui occupe un immense quai. Des dizaines d'élèves forment des petits groupes qui discutent avec exaltation, se racontant probablement leurs vacances, et échangeant sur la nouvelle année qui s'ouvre à eux. Plus en retrait, ce sont les parents qui se sont également rassemblés. Si la plupart des étudiants sont habillés en moldus, beaucoup d'adultes ont revêtus de longues capes de sorciers, rendant impossible un passage par le côté moldu. Je me questionne un instant sur la possibilité de transplaner directement sur la voie magique, mais sentant que d'autres personnes empruntent à leur tour le passage, je m'avance de quelques pas pour libérer l'espace. Ma progression est lente, car je tente d'éviter les valises, cages et autres bagages qui encombrent le sol. Après quelques bousculades et une demi-chute, je fini par arriver face au bord du quai, et sens mon ventre se tordre d'excitation mêlée à de la peur. Devant mes yeux se dresse une magnifique locomotive rouge vif, qui scintille comme à son premier voyage. Une vague de joie me submerge de me retrouver ainsi face au fameux Poudlard Express, me rappelant avec émotions ma première rentrée à l'école des sorciers. Mes parents avaient tous deux fait le déplacement pour m'accompagner jusqu'aux portes du train, et c'était emplie d'excitation que je les avais laissés, pour malheureusement les retrouver à peine cinq semaines plus tard… Légèrement hésitante, c'est la voix tonitruante du chef de gare qui me ramène à la réalité.

\- Départ du Poudlard Express à direction de la gare de Pré-au-Lard dans cinq minutes, les derniers passagers sont priés de prendre place à bord !

Immédiatement, la foule se met à avancer vers le train, et je repère rapidement une porte vers laquelle je me dirige pour éviter les bousculades. Monter ma valise est un vrai cauchemar, et c'est un élève plutôt musclé qui s'approche pour m'aider à la hisser à bord avant de m'adresser un sourire charmeur. Je ne lui rends pas, me faisant la réflexion qu'il n'arrive pas à la cheville du brun que j'ai croisé au Chaudron Baveur. Pendant un instant, je me prends même à espérer qu'il soit bien à Poudlard, avant de me reprendre.

\- Mahar, je crois que je deviens folle, dis-je à l'attention de mon chaton qui sombre lui aussi dans la démence à force d'être enfermé.

Je tente de le calmer, en vain, et préfère m'atteler à la tâche ardue de trouver un compartiment vide pour pouvoir le libérer. Commençant à traverser le couloir, je réalise au fur et à mesure de mon avancée dans le train que tous les compartiments sont déjà occupés, et qu'il va falloir que je partage le trajet avec des inconnus. L'habituelle boule d'angoisse qui occupe mon ventre depuis des semaines fait son retour, et la chaleur étouffante du train ajouté au poids de ma valise commence à me faire suffoquer. Il faut que je trouve une place, et vite, me dis-je en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique. Continuant de marcher, je repère un compartiment qui n'est occupé que par deux premières années, visiblement si excités qu'ils ont déjà enfilés leurs uniformes. Je soupire d'exaspération, tant je suis résignée à l'idée de passer le trajet assise à côté de deux gosses. Mais encore une fois, je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil en arrière, je pose la main sur la poignée, prête à y pénétrer, lorsqu'une voix enjouée retentit.

\- Joy ! Eh Joy, par ici !

Je me retourne brusquement, et remarque alors Lily, la jeune fille que j'ai croisée la veille au Chaudron Baveur, qui traverse le couloir en sautillant dans ma direction. A la fois surprise et soulagée, je n'y réfléchi pas deux fois, et lui rends son sourire avant de m'avancer vers elle. Je sais que je me suis jurée de ne pas me faire d'amis et de rester le plus discrète possible, mais dans cette situation, je ne peux y résister. Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas parlé à quelqu'un plus de trois minutes, et ce n'est clairement pas en passant le trajet avec des premières années que je vais être plus discrète. Un dernier regard vers eux finit par me convaincre que j'ai raison. Décision prise, je m'avance en tentant de garder la cage de Mahar droite, avant d'arriver vers elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

\- Salut Lily ! Merci beaucoup, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais devoir passer six heures avec ces deux premières années…

Elle tourne la tête vers le compartiment, les observe qui sont en train de lécher la vitre, et éclate d'un rire cristallin.

\- Par Merlin, sept heures pour être exacte ! Viens, on est juste là-bas.

Elle attrape la cage de Mahar pour m'aider, et avance en direction de la queue du train. Il nous faut moins d'une minute pour atteindre leur compartiment, mais nous sommes bousculées à de nombreuses reprises. Une fois devant, elle ouvre la porte avec énergie, me laissant voir trois jeunes filles visiblement toutes amies, qui se tournent vers nous l'air surpris.

\- TA-DAM ! s'exclame Lily avec son grand sourire. Devinez qui j'ai trouvé sur le chemin, la reine de la salopette !

\- Plus besoin de deviner, réplique Charlène en se levant vers moi pour m'éteindre. Salut Joy, ça roule ?

Je suis un instant étonnée de son naturel chaleureux. Après tout je n'ai vu ces filles qu'une seule fois, pourquoi sont-elles aussi gentilles avec moi ? Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner plus longtemps, car les deux du fond se lèvent pour me saluer. La première est un peu plus grande que moi, et a une silhouette très athlétique. Son visage est plutôt banal et elle ne sourit pas beaucoup, mais je devine que c'est dans sa nature. Elle se présente d'un ton plutôt formel, et je vois Charlène dissimuler un sourire.

\- Bienvenue à Poudlard Joy, je m'appelle Masey.

\- Salut, euh et bien merci !

La dernière est l'exacte opposée de Masey. Petite et avec des formes généreuse, elle semble être un véritable soleil ambulant. Son visage est rond, tout comme ses yeux d'un vert perçant qui font ressortir ses cheveux blonds. Vêtue de vêtements aux couleurs électriques, elle m'étreint avec énergie avant de se présenter elle aussi.

\- Contente de te voir, je suis Winnie ! Tu vas voir, il y a plein de choses à faire à Poudlard, on s'amuse vraiment bien, je te montrerai quand tu auras pris tes marques.

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Masey s'avance, et attrape la main de Winnie comme pour lui faire signe de se taire.

\- Oh, euh, et ben salut les filles ! On se voit au diner, et Joy hésite pas à venir nous faire un coucou à Serdaigle !

\- Oui, n'hésite pas, je serais ravie de te rendre ce service, Ajoute Masey avec suffisance. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour tes devoirs, viens me trouver.

Puis, sans plus d'explications, elles quittèrent le compartiment, me laissant sidérée devant son attitude. Immédiatement, Charlène s'effondre sur la banquette avant de pousser un long soupir.

\- Sérieux, je comprends pas comment Win' peut apprécier Masey. On dirait qu'elle a un balai dans le cul…

Lily et moi éclatons d'un rire, et voyant que l'atmosphère se détend, je fini de rentrer dans la cabine et hisse mes affaires dans le porte bagage. Charlène me donne un coup de main, et au moment où mes valises sont bien installées, je sens une secousse qui m'indique que le Poudlard Express prend le départ. Mahar s'étend calmé, je décide de le laisser dormir. Je tourne alors le regard vers la vitre, et Lily fait de même en adressant un signe de la main à deux sorciers aussi rouquins qu'elle, aux visages souriants.

\- Et voilà, direction Poudlard ! s'exclame Charlène avec enthousiasme. Désolée, je vous abandonne cinq minutes, il faut que j'aille racketter un première année pour trouver un exemplaire de la Gazette. Je plaisante, ajoute-elle en voyant le regard noir de Lily.

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil et quitte le compartiment avec grâce. Mon regard la suit un instant, contemplant sa silhouette équilibrée. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais je sens que je vais bien m'entendre avec elle. J'aime son caractère, à la fois blagueur et agréable. Quant aux deux autres filles, je suis mitigée. Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie Masey, mais j'adore Winnie. Elle semble drôle, et j'espère la revoir. Lily, qui est assise en face de moi, est occupée à lire une lettre qui porte le sceau de Poudlard, et elle en sort un badge sur lequel l'insigne Préfète est inscrit en lettres dorées. Elle semble contrariée du contenu du parchemin, et sa moue boudeuse me fait sourire. De toutes, c'est elle que je préfère, et pas seulement parce qu'elle est également rousse. Elle semble être une personne compatissante, et le fait qu'elle soit préfète confirme cette idée. Quant à moi, je me repasse la conversation dans la tête. Mais alors que je laisse mon regard glisser sur la campagne anglaise, une pensée me traverse l'esprit. Comment sont-elles au courant que je suis nouvelle ? Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de leur dire, et elles n'ont pas pu le deviner. C'est Lily qui répond à ma question, m'ôtant rapidement les idées de conspirations qui commençaient à envahir mon esprit.

\- J'en ai marre, chaque année c'est la même chose, les préfets de serpentards sont les plus débiles possible. J'espère que Dumbledore ne leur a pas dit que tu étais nouvelle, sinon je sens qu'ils vont venir nous rendre une petite visite…

\- Dumbledore t'a informée que je suis nouvelle ? je demande avec un détachement assez mal feint qui ne trompe visiblement pas Lily.

\- Evidemment, me répond-elle avec un air malicieux. Pour être honnête, je savais qui tu étais lorsqu'on t'a croisée au Chaudron Baveur, je venais de recevoir la lettre avec mes consignes de préfète et je t'ai reconnue.

\- Euh, comment ça tu m'as reconnue ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu crois, je me rappelle de toi en première année ! s'exclame-t-elle. Quand tu as eu cette attaque, j'étais juste derrière et…

Elle s'interrompt immédiatement, voyant que le souvenir de cet évènement est assez douloureux chez moi. C'était le dernier jour que j'avais passé à Poudlard avant d'être évacuée. Ma maladie était déjà bien présente, mais le professeur McGonagall avait accepté que reste à l'école tant que ma situation ne se dégradait pas davantage. Je sortais d'un cours de métamorphose accompagnée d'une de mes amies de l'époque. C'était une belle journée, j'avais réussi mon sortilège, et je n'avais pas eu de crise depuis plus d'une semaine. Et, sans que je ne sache l'expliquer, je m'étais soudainement effondrée sur le sol en convulsant, mes poumons crachant du sang. L'amie qui m'accompagnait s'était précipitée pour m'aider, et la dernière chose dont je me souvienne avant de perdre connaissance, était son visage terrifiée qui tentait de m'immobiliser, et les cris du professeur McGonagall qui ordonnaient aux élèves d'appeler Madame Pomfresh. A la suite de cela, j'avais passé six mois à Sainte-Mangouste à me tordre de douleur jour et nuit, avant que la maladie finisse par se calmer. La main de Lily sur la mienne me ramène à la réalité, et j'ai soudain une immense envie de pleurer. Face à moi, la rouquine comprend ma détresse, car elle se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, en me regardant avec intensité.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé de tout ça, c'était une mauvaise idée. Tu sais, à part moi et quelques sixièmes années, personne ne se rappelle de l'incident. Le couloir était presque désert, et Dumbledore t'a protégée au maximum. Alors considère cette rentrée comme un nouveau départ !

\- Merci Lily, c'est vraiment gentil, lui dis-je avec sincérité. Je rêvais de venir à Poudlard lorsque j'étais une enfant, et tout quitter comme ça… J'ai eu l'impression d'être privée de quelque chose.

Et sans que je puisse dire un mot de plus, Lily me prend dans ses bras. Je reste un instant pétrifiée, sans savoir comment réagir, avant de l'étreindre à mon tour. Sa chaleur me fait du bien, et c'est à cet instant que je réalise à quel point je me sens bien avec d'autres personnes de mon âge. Depuis le départ du cottage de mes parents je n'ai fait que m'imaginer le pire, mais il se pourrait bien que les choses soient plus faciles que je ne l'avais imaginé. Désormais je suis en route pour Poudlard, et même s'il me reste ce secret insoutenable à garder, une nouvelle idée se met à grandir dans mon esprit, une idée qui pourrait peut-être tout arranger.

Charlène pénètre de nouveau dans la cabine, le nez plongé dans la Gazette. Cette fois son grand sourire a disparu, et elle a la tête penchée sur l'article qui se trouve en première page. Lily s'écarte et m'adresse un sourire avant de se tourner vers son amie.

\- De bonnes nouvelles ? s'enquit-elle avec ironie.

\- Mauvaises. Trois élèves de Poudlard ont été tués, leurs familles comprises. Et la marque des ténèbres flottait au dessus de la maison.

Charlène relève la tête, le regard grave. Elle fixe le sol un instant, et je comprends que la nouvelle l'a bouleversée. Lily a le visage figé, et elle se mord la lèvre d'inquiétude.

\- Deux premières années, la troisième était en quatrième année, Emily Miller.

\- Emily ? La petite brune qui était poursuiveuse à Serdaigle ? questionne Lily, sa voix trahissant une inquiétude.

\- Je crois bien, oui…

Elles se regardent d'un air désolé, et sans connaître les victimes, mon cœur se serre. Depuis quelques années, la guerre entre les forces du bien et du mal fait rage. Les mangemorts – le nom que l'on donne aux partisans de vous-savez-qui – deviennent de plus en plus puissants, et s'attaquent à toutes les familles, qu'elles soient sorcières ou moldues. Seul Poudlard tient lieu de résistance, et la rumeur dit que Dumbledore est le seul sorcier qui puisse les détruire. Un frisson me parcourt l'échine, et la seule idée de m'y rendre me rassure. Là-bas, je serai en sûreté, et après des semaines d'isolement et de peur, j'ai hâte d'y trouver du repos. Même lorsque je vivais avec le professeur Muirhead, nous étions au courant de leurs agissements, et inquiets du pouvoir grandissant des forces du mal. Et avec la façon dont les choses se sont terminées…

\- Bon, Joy, raconte-nous d'où tu viens !

Je tourne la tête vers Charlène, qui se tient penchée en avant, à la manière d'une journaliste de Sorcière Hebdo, et un sourire se dessine aussitôt sur mon visage. Je la remercie intérieurement de changer de sujet, car parler des mangemorts est un sujet sensible à mes yeux, et je remarque que cela a l'air d'être également son cas. Et même si j'appréhende le fait de devoir parler de mon histoire, je sens que je peux leur faire confiance.

\- Alors, et bien… Je suis tombée malade en première année à Poudlard, donc j'ai quitté le château au bout de cinq semaines, et j'ai passé les six mois suivants à Sainte-Mangouste, entre deux crises de douleurs, sans qu'aucun guérisseur ne sache dire ce qu'il m'arrivait.

Voyant la mine inquiète de Charlène, et celle de Lily qui craint visiblement que je ne fonde en larme, je décide d'opter pour un ton plus léger. Même si ces souvenirs sont douloureux, ils m'ont tout de même amenés des choses positives.

\- Bon, c'était pas le top, mais quelques mois plus tard, j'allais mieux, mais pas assez pour retourner à Poudlard. Alors j'ai rencontré la route du professeur Muirhead, qui…

\- Attends, LE professeur Muirhead ? interrompt Lily, les yeux écarquillés. Celui qui a écrit « Voyages à travers l'évolution des langues marines ? » et qui a remporté l'Ordre de Merlin, seconde classe ?

\- Par Merlin, Lily, si tu continues d'être aussi chiante c'est toi qui va finir par avoir un balai dans le cul.

Charlène et moi éclatons de rire, et Lily lui lance un regard noir, avant de faire mine de bouder.

\- Oui, c'est bien lui, dis-je en tentant de garder mon sérieux. Et il a accepté de faire mon éducation, avec l'accord de Dumbledore. Donc j'ai grandi dans son château en Ecosse, où il m'a enseigné tout ce que je sais !

Llily hoche la tête, fascinée. Je comprends qu'en plus d'être une personne d'une extrême bonté, elle est également intelligente.

\- Mais alors, pourquoi tu reviens à Poudlard ? demande Charlène qui semble un peu perdue.

\- Et bien, j'ai passé mes B.U.S.E à distance auxquelles j'ai obtenu des résultats suffisants, et le professeur Muirhead voulait quitter le pays pour partir au Brésil, et vu que ma maladie s'est atténuée au fil des ans, Dumbledore a accepté que je revienne !

Je suis un instant surprise de ma facilité à mentir. Ce sont les aurors arrivés sur le terrain qui m'ont demandé de cacher la mort du professeur. D'après celui avec qui j'ai pu discuter, ils voulaient éviter que la population sache qu'un des plus grands sorciers au monde après Dumbledore avait périt sous les maléfices des mangemorts. Plus que la mort, la peur est une arme destructrice, et vous-savez-qui semble l'avoir compris.

Charlène ouvre la bouche comme pour poser une autre question, mais la porte de la cabine s'ouvre à cet instant, laissant place à un garçon dont le visage m'est familier. Il ne me remarque pas tout de suite, et se tourne d'abord vers Lily.

\- Bonjour Lily, désolée de te déranger mais les préfets t'attendent dans le wagon…

\- Salut Remus, par Merlin, dis-leur que je suis malade, je refuse de voir la tête de ces crétins de Serp…

Le dénommé Remus hoche la tête en souriant, et commence à quitter le compartiment, lorsqu'il remarque ma présence. Tout d'abord surpris, il se fige durant cinq bonnes secondes, créant un malaise palpable aussi bien par les filles que moi. Puis, il finit par m'adresser un sourire que je lui rends, avant de refermer la porte et de s'en aller. Lily soupire et s'enfonce dans son siège, le regard gêné.

\- Tu le connais ? demande Charlène avec excitation.

\- Pas vraiment, je l'ai croisé chez Fleury&Bott hier.

\- Et ? questionne Lily qui semble tout aussi intéressée par l'histoire que son amie.

Rougissant légèrement, je finis par raconter la suite de l'histoire.

\- Je… Et bien j'avais fait tomber ma liste de fournitures, et il me l'a ramenée, sauf que j'ai cru qu'il me suivait, alors j'ai été un peu… disons, brutale.

Nous explosons toutes les trois de rire, tant la scène était gênante. Lily est la première à reprendre la parole, les yeux larmoyants.

\- Bon, désolée de te dire ça, mais Remus ne ferait jamais ça. C'est l'autre préfet de Gryffondor, et il a beau trainer avec des bouseux, c'est un chouette garçon.

\- Des bouseux ? dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Je me demande quels types de garçons peuvent mériter qu'on les appelle ainsi !

\- Oh, crois-moi, eux le méritent, reprend Charlène. Ils se font appeler les maraudeurs, et sont au nombre de quatre. De belles gueules brillantes, qui cherchent à mettre toutes les filles dans leur lit, et à faire le plus de conneries possible…

\- Sympa ! commenté-je en riant. Vous avez l'air de bien les connaître !

\- Plutôt oui ! L'un d'entre eux, James, est à fond sur Lily depuis quelques temps. Et Sirius, le deuxième tombeur, a été mon binôme en sortilèges l'an dernier. Il est presque sympa, quand il n'est ni arrogant, dragueur ou stupide !

\- Autrement dit, jamais ! termine Lily qui repart dans un fou-rire qui me reprend également, laissant Charlène se replonger dans sa Gazette en soupirant, mi-amusé mi-exaspérée.

J'ai hâte de voir ce fameux James, et pendant un instant, je suis flattée que les filles me fassent des confidences. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amies auparavant, mais avec elles je me sens déjà différente. Nous continuons de discuter pendant plus de deux heures, au cours desquelles je récolte un nombre d'information impressionnant. Elles me parlent des personnes à éviter, des professeurs qui tolèrent les devoirs en retard et des personnes qui se trouvent dans leur dortoir – Lily étant préfète, elle va s'arranger pour que je puisse les rejoindre. Je ne peux expliquer à quel point cette discussion me fait de nouveau sentir normale. Comme si je n'avais que ma scolarité à me soucier, et que je me rendais simplement à l'école, comme n'importe quelle fille de mon âge. Je laisse mon esprit échapper à la discussion, posant ma tête sur la vitre pour admirer le paysage. Nous traversons une plaine verdoyante, et le vent qui fait onduler l'herbe me berce délicatement. Je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes, et me laisse aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Je ne sais combien de temps je me suis endormie, mais une secousse brutale me réveille en sursaut. Je me redresse précipitamment, et voit Lily et Charlène faire de même. Dehors, la nuit est presque tombée, mais je peux tout de même distinguer un arbre immobile devant la vitre, dont les branches se tordent sous la force du vent. Il me faut un instant pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

\- Est-ce qu'on est arrivés ?

Je sais en posant cette question que nous sommes encore loin de Poudlard, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer le contraire.

\- Non, répond Lily avec une voix légèrement tremblante. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'on vient de s'arrêter, termine Charlène.

Une deuxième secousse nous fait sursauter, et je me lève aussitôt, attrapant ma baguette. J'ignore ce qu'il se passe, mais il vaut mieux que je ne sois pas étalée sur la banquette si quelque chose –ou quelqu'un – arrive dans le compartiment. La lumière qui éclaire le train se met à vaciller, avant de s'éteindre brusquement, nous plongeant dans un noir quasi-complet. Je m'apprête à lancer un lumos, mais c'est alors qu'un bruit de porte se fait entendre, puis des voix. Sans voir ce qu'il se passe, je perçois des cris, et des craquements provenant de sortilèges. Charlène s'approche de la porte et l'ouvre sans un mot, sa baguette tendue devant elle. Au même moment, un jeune élève traverse le couloir en hurlant. Il me faut trois bonnes secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il crie, tant mon esprit ne peut l'accepter.

\- DES MANGEMORTS !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de réagir qu'un sortilège le percute dans le dos, et il s'effondre aux pieds de Charlène, immobile. Elle se tourne vers nous, le visage pétrifié par la peur. Je suis incapable de lui répondre, laissant mon regard naviguer entre le corps de l'élève et le visage terrifié de la brune. Dans le porte bagage, mon chaton Mahar, qui s'était endormi, vient visiblement de se réveiller et miaule aussi fort que possible. C'est finalement Lily qui réagit, et qui attrape nos poignets en nous tirant vers la porte du compartiment.

\- Il faut qu'on se tire, vite. Suivez-moi.

J'obéis à ses ordres, et nous quittons la cabine sans un bruit. L'obscurité de la nuit joue en notre faveur, et nous parvenons à traverser le couloir sans un mot, dans la direction opposées aux éclats de voix. Pendant une seconde, j'ai presque l'illusion que nous allons réussir à atteindre la tête du train sans encombre, et ainsi demander de l'aide. Mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. La tête penchée pour vérifier où je marche, je ne vois pas Lily s'arrêter, et la percute de plein fouet, à l'instar de Charlène. Relevant la tête, je distingue une silhouette noire, vêtue d'un masque d'argent qui nous regarde. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que l'inconnu lève sa baguette en direction de Lily. Un éclair rouge en sort, frappant de plein fouet la rouquine qui s'effondre sur le sol. Charlène tente de riposter, mais elle n'a même pas le temps de finir de prononcer son sortilège que le mangemort pointe sa baguette sur elle et la projette violement contre la vitre, dans un craquement sonore.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser que je suis seule face au mangemort que je sens ma baguette se lever et le viser, comme dans un dernier reflexe de survie. Sans réfléchir, je lance un sortilège d'entrave que le sorcier qui me fait face reçoit en plein ventre. Le professeur Muirhead m'a toujours enseigné les sortilèges informulés, ce à quoi le mangemort ne s'attendait visiblement pas. Mais la joie de cette minuscule victoire me fait oublier un instinct basique, celui de toujours vérifier ce qu'il se passe dans mon dos. Je n'entends même pas le sortilège qui percute ma colonne vertébrale, et m'effondre face contre terre, un filet de sang le long de la tête.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: Bonjour et merci de lire ma fanfiction ! Je tiens à m'excuser platement pour mon retard, j'ai été prise d'un énorme manque d'inspiration, mais le voici finalement comblé. Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça me touche énormément ! Bonne lecture, prochain chapitre dans une quinzaine de jours ~

 _ **Mercredi 1er septembre 1976**_

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, c'est un visage masculin qui m'accueille, dont le regard anxieux est posé sur moi. Aussitôt, je le vois qui se recule et échappe un soupir de soulagement avant de se tourner et d'adresser quelques mots que je ne parviens pas à distinguer. La tête lourde et douloureuse, il me faut un instant pour réaliser que je suis allongée sur une banquette –probablement celle du Poudlard Express qui a reprit sa route vers le château. Les lumières se sont rallumés, et le compartiment dans lequel je me trouve est bercé par une douce chaleur. Charlène est assise en face de moi, le visage fatigué mais visiblement saine et sauve. Lorsqu'elle remarque que j'ai ouvert les yeux, elle m'adresse un sourire, mais je ne sais pas si j'arrive à lui rendre. Déplaçant mon regard, je devine que des personnes passent à vive allure dans le couloir, mais ma position m'empêche de les voir, et la simple idée de me redresser me donne la nausée.

\- Comment tu te sens Joy ? me demande m'homme qui s'est de nouveau tourné vers moi.

J'aimerais lui répondre, mais ma bouche refuse de m'obéir, tout comme mon esprit qui ne cesse de s'agiter. Le regard apaisant de l'inconnu contraste avec mes émotions, qui ne m'envoient que des signaux de peur. Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je sais que c'était quelque chose de grave, et la douleur qui résonne dans ma tête m'indique que j'ai perdu connaissance.

\- Mal à la tête, fini-je par dire avec difficulté. Au dos aussi.

L'homme hoche la tête avant de s'écarter un instant, me laissant seule avec ma douleur. J'aimerais parler à Charlène, lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé, mais mon corps refuse de m'obéir. Elle semble également dans un piteux état, et j'attarde un instant mon regard sur elle, lorsque je remarque une plaie sur sa main. Un flash me revient en tête, le corps de Charlène projeté contre une vitre du Poudlard Express. La nuit, un cri, puis des sortilèges.

\- Tiens, bois ça, tu vas te sentir mieux.

L'homme qui me faisait face est revenu, et le verre qu'il me tend me ramène à la réalité. Un liquide épais s'y trouve, de couleur ambrée, et dégage une forte odeur de miel. Sans réellement me questionner sur le contenu, j'obéis et laisse la mixture couler dans ma gorge. Immédiatement, le goût sucré et légèrement acide me vivifie, et quelques secondes suffisent à mon corps pour retrouver sa force. Mes émotions s'apaisent, et la douleur qui heurtait ma tête à chaque battement de cœur disparait. Je me redresse en position assise, et arrive à reprendre mes esprits assez rapidement. L'arrêt du train, la lumière, les cris, l'attaque.

\- C'était des mangemorts, c'est ça ?

Les mots sortent de ma bouche sans que je puisse les retenir. L'homme qui m'a tendu la boisson acquiesce avec un air sombre, m'informant qu'ils n'ont pas fait de victimes, et qu'une équipe de guérisseurs dont il sera le chef a été attachée à Poudlard, juste au cas-où. Je hoche la tête, mais à vrai dire, ses mots ne me rassurent en rien. Si Dumbledore a fait appel aux guérisseurs de Sainte-Mangouste, et si ces derniers ont acceptés de quitter leur poste en moins d'une heure, je doute que ce soit une simple mesure de précaution. Une boule d'inquiétude se forme dans mon estomac, comme un signal d'alerte. Je sais que quelque chose de grave se prépare, les forces du mal sont de plus en plus puissantes, et Poudlard semble désormais le seul endroit pouvant résister à la menace.

Le guérisseur qui m'a fait boire la potion est désormais penché sur Charlène, dont le regard flotte dans le vide, ravivant mon inquiétude. J'aimerais lui demander si elle se sent bien, mais je sais qu'il vaut mieux laisser le guérisseur travailler. L'absence de Lily me rend également nerveuse, mais je me doute qu'elle est sûrement occupée avec les préfets. Prenant mon mal en patience, je me laisse tomber contre la banquette arrière, le regard porté sur le paysage. La nuit est tombée, et la chaleur de ces derniers jours a laissé place à un orage noir, dont les épais nuages assombrissent le ciel. La foudre n'est pas encore tombée, mais j'arrive déjà à entendre le tonnerre gronder. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je courrais sous la pluie pour admirer les orages qui me faisaient frémi d'excitation et d'adrénaline. Mais pour la première fois, les grondements sonores me rendent encore plus nerveuse. Comme si même le ciel savait ce qui était en train de se passer. Au même instant, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre brusquement, et je sens mon corps traversé d'un violent sursaut. Tournant la tête, deux hommes qui discutent à voix basse, l'air contrit. Charlène, qui semble en meilleure forme, se tourne également vers eux, à l'instar du chef guérisseur. Voyant que nous les observons, les deux hommes mettent fin à leur conversation, et se tournent à leur tour vers nous. Celui de gauche est un homme aux traits fins, qui m'adresse un vague sourire avant de quitter la cabine. Le second pivote lentement et s'approche d'un pas lourd, la lumière du compartiment révélant son visage. Il me faut un instant pour réaliser qui se tient devant moi. Ses traits épais, son nez cassé, sa carrure imposante et ses multiples cicatrices sont celles d'Alastor Maugrey, l'auror le plus célèbre du Ministère de la Magie, mais également d'un homme que j'espérais ne jamais revoir. Je tente de garder mon calme, après tout rien ne me dit qu'il n'est là pour ce que je pense. Nos regards se croisent un instant, mais il ne laisse rien paraître, et prend la parole d'une voix nonchalante.

\- Webster, vous permettez que je vous emprunte Miss Adams un instant ?

Le médicomage hoche la tête, et m'adresse un dernier sourire bienveillant auquel je ne peux répondre. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que Maugrey me fait signe de le suivre, et se retourne vers le couloir dans lequel il s'enfonce d'un pas vif. Je le suis instantanément, tentant de calmer la crise d'angoisse qui commence à monter en moi. Même si le fait que Maugrey soit placé en surveillance après une attaque de mangemort semble tout à fait logique, une étrange idée se met à germer dans mon esprit, et plus mes idées fusent, plus je commence à croire en ma théorie. Bien sûr, les mangemorts auraient pu choisir d'attaquer le Poudlard Express, bien sûr qu'ils auraient pu prendre autant de risques pour effrayer Dumbledore, mais quel aurait été l'intérêt ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas là par hasard, et s'ils cherchaient quelqu'un ? Une personne qui serait susceptible de leur être utile, une personne comme… moi. Une boule de peur s'installe aussitôt dans mon estomac, et je sens comme un nœud serrer ma gorge.

Devant moi, l'auror marche d'un pas rapide, malgré le mouvement du train qui complique notre avancée. Dans le couloir, nous croisons plusieurs personnes qui ne ressemblent en rien à des guérrisseurs, et leur simple présence confirme mon idée avant même que l'auror ne me l'annonce. Après une bonne minute, nous arrivons en queue de train, et Maugrey ouvre la porte arrière, qui débouche sur une petite plateforme de grilles, où je peux voir le sol défiler à toute allure. Autour de nous, l'orage qui monte depuis plusieurs heures semble sur le point d'éclater, de la même manière que je sens mes soupçons être fondés. L'auror ferme la porte à l'aide de sa baguette, avant de se tourner vers moi, l'air grave. Il s'appuie contre le garde-corps, et se penche vers moi.

\- J'étais obligé de vous emmener ici, c'est le seul endroit où notre conversation ne risque pas d'être surprise. On doit faire vite, Dumbledore m'attend à Poudlard. Adams, vous n'êtes pas stupide, alors je vais être direct, ces mangemorts n'étaient pas là par hasard. Ils vous cherchaient. Dumbledore était sûr que cela finirait par arriver, mais le ministre a voulu étouffer l'affaire, et voilà où nous en sommes.

En un instant, ces simples mots confirment tous les doutes que je pouvais avoir depuis l'attaque. Et pourtant, la peur qui m'habitait depuis plusieurs semaines s'est atténuée. Pour la première fois depuis plus de deux mois, je sais à quoi m'attendre. Plus de doutes, de spéculations ou d'inquiétudes hasardeuses, désormais la menace sort de l'ombre, les mangemorts sont face à la lumière, et je peux enfin voir clair dans ce qu'il se passe.

\- Si vous le saviez, et si le ministre lui-même savait que j'étais en danger, pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a laissée repartir seule et sans protection ? Et pourquoi les mangemorts ont-ils attendu si longtemps pour tenter de m'attraper ? J'ai passé une semaine sur le chemin de Traverse sans protection et…

\- Par la barbe de Merlin, où avez-vous la tête Adams ! Chaque jour vous étiez surveillée par deux aurors en permanence, voilà pourquoi vous n'avez pas été attaquée. Dumbledore a voulu vous protéger de cette inquiétude, au moins pour préparer votre rentrée. Pourtant, d'après les aurors qui vous surveillaient, vous étiez aussi efficace qu'eux, une vraie anguille ! ricane Maugrey d'un air fier. On a tenté de leur faire croire que vous aviez quitté le pays, et que vous alliez suivre votre scolarité dans une autre école. Malheureusement, il faut croire qu'ils ont fini par vous repérer, et ils savaient que leur dernière chance de vous atteindre était ici, à bord de ce train. Une fois à Poudlard, vous serez intouchable.

Les idées s'embrouillent dans mon esprit, mais je ne veux pas perdre de temps, car je sens que Maugrey ne va pas tarder à partir, et j'ai encore des questions à lui poser.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas, s'ils voulaient tellement m'atteindre et me soutirer des informations, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait ? J'ai été stupéfixée, ils m'avaient à leur merci, pourquoi ne m'ont-ils pas enlevée ?

\- Les mangemorts maîtrisent les maléfices mieux que leurs petites cervelles ramollies Adams. Depuis qu'ils vous ont vue pour la dernière fois, vous avez coupé vos cheveux, et je vous rappelle que celui qui vous a stupéfixée se trouvait dans votre dos. Cet idiot ne vous a pas reconnue, et vous pouvez remercier le ciel, parce que c'est un sacré coup de chance, croyez-moi.

\- D'accord, mais maintenant, je fais quoi ? Je veux dire, est-ce que Dumbledore acceptera toujours de m'accueillir à Poudlard après…

\- Evidemment, m'interrompt Maugrey. Je viens de lui envoyer un Patronus, il vous attendra devant son bureau demain matin, avant les cours. D'ici là, je veux que vous fassiez profil bas. Contentez- vous de faire comme n'importe quelle petite nouvelle, et sauf ordre de Dumbledore, de suivre le plan initial.

Je hoche la tête, tentant de paraître sûre de moi.

\- Nous sommes tous en danger Adams, vous autant que ceux qui se trouvent dans ce train. A ce propos, je vous encourage à bien choisir vos amis, tous ne sont pas aussi purs qu'ils ne le laissent croire. Faites attention à vous Adams.

Et sans que je puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, l'homme recule et disparaît dans un craquement sonore. Je reste un instant face au vide, avant de remarquer qu'il pleut. L'eau qui coule le long de mes bras et de mon visage me rafraîchie, mais je sais que je ne peux pas rester ici. D'un coup de baguette, je rouvre la porte et regagne le compartiment le plus rapidement possible. Les idées tournent devant mes yeux, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois passée si près de la catastrophe. J'avais envisagé l'idée que les mangemorts continuent de me rechercher, mais jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'ils puissent mettre autant de moyens en œuvre pour m'atteindre. Et pourtant, l'idée que ma vie soit si menacée ne m'effraie plus autant qu'avant. Dans moins d'une heure, je serai à l'abri à Poudlard, et loin de toute magie noire.

En arrivant devant la porte vitrée, je remarque que Lily nous a rejoint, accompagnée de Remus, l'autre préfet de Gryffondor. Le médicomage a quant à lui disparu. Lorsque je rentre dans le compartiment, la rouquine se jette dans mes bras, et se sens son étreinte tremblante, ce qui me pousse à la serrer à mon tour.

\- Comment tu te sens ? me demande-t-elle d'un air soucieux.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Mais toi, comment tu te sens ?

Lily murmure un léger « tout va bien » mais je sens qu'elle a besoin de se reposer. Reprenant ma place sur la banquette du compartiment, je remercie intérieurement Charlène de ne pas me poser de questions quant à mon absence. Je ne sais pas comment je vais justifier le fait d'avoir été prise à part avec Maugrey, et pour une fois, je n'ai aucune envie de leur mentir. Dire la vérité à deux inconnues serait prendre un risque inconsidéré, et j'en suis bien consciente, mais Maugrey me l'avait dit lui-même : nous sommes tous en danger. Que ce soit les filles, Remus ou même moi, nous courrons tous le risque de mourir. Et si le plus grand mage noir de l'histoire pense que je peux lui fournir des informations dont il pourrait se servir, il ne s'arrêtera pas comme ça. L'espace d'un instant, mon regard croise celui de Charlène, qui m'adresse un sourire apaisant. Je connais ces personnes depuis moins d'une journée, et pourtant, je sens qu'elles vont marquer ma vie. Alors peu importe ce qu'en dira Maugrey, Dumbledore ou le ministre lui-même, je ne garderai pas ce secret pour moi. Plus maintenant.

Après une petite demi-heure passée à bavarder, l'atmosphère s'est largement détendue, et je suis heureuse que l'ambiance pesante qui régnait après l'attaque se soit dissipée. Remus a rejoint son groupe d'amis, et Lily s'est absentée pour faire un tour dans le train. Nous avons rapidement enfilé nos uniformes, et le fait de porter des vêtements neufs me fait enfin me sentir élève. Face à moi, Charlène somnole, la tête appuyée contre l'accoudoir. Au vu du paysage et de la nuit bien tombée, je sais que nous n'allons pas tarder à arriver à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et j'ai hâte de descendre du train. Et comme si le machiniste avait lu dans mes pensées, une brève secousse se fait ressentir, signalant l'arrivée du train en gare.

\- Enfin ! soupire Charlène qui se redresse aussitôt. J'ai cru que l'on n'arriverait jamais.

Le reste des élèves semble partager l'état d'esprit de la brune, car dans le couloir, les bousculades sont nombreuses pour descendre du train. D'un air décidé, Charlène attrape ses valises, et je l'imite en tenant avec précaution la cage de Mahar. Avec toute l'agitation de l'attaque, j'avais complètement oublié la présence de mon chat, et ce dernier décide de me le faire payer en m'ignorant complètement. Une fois nos bagages en main, Charlène ouvre la porte du compartiment et se tourne vers moi d'un air malicieux.

\- Joy, observe et regarde comment s'imposer à Poudlard.

Et, avec la même énergie qu'un hippogryffe, elle fonce dans la foule qui remplie le couloir du train, sa baguette dans une main, ses baguages dans l'autre, tout en me faisant signe de la suivre.

\- Allez on dégage, poussez-vous ! Allez gros Pouf, laisse-nous passer, on a des choses à faire nous ! Tiens le petit Serpentard, il veut ma photo ? Allez barre-toi, nom d'une chouette.

Sans perdre un instant, je me colle derrière la brunette, et il nous faut moins de dix secondes pour atteindre la porte du train. Une fois dehors, l'air frais de la nuit m'enveloppe aussitôt, me revigorant avec force. Autour de nous, des centaines d'élèves se bousculent pour atteindre les fameuses charrettes, tirées par les sombrals. Je n'en ai vu qu'une seule fois, le jour de mon départ du manoir du professeur Muirhead. Je savais que les forêts alentours en abritaient un certain nombre, mais je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un mourir devant mes yeux. L'image du cadavre ensanglanté de mon professeur surgit devant mes yeux, mais je la chasse immédiatement. Ce n'est pas le moment de me laisser envahir par les souvenirs. Devant moi, Charlène s'est arrêtée, et me fait signe de l'attendre. Elle s'éloigne d'un pas décidé, visiblement à la recherche d'une calèche vide. En l'attendant, je laisse mon regard courir le long des adolescents qui emplissent le quai de la gare. Contrairement à ce que j'imaginais, personne ne semble particulièrement inquiet quant à l'attaque de tout à l'heure. A vrai dire, je me demande même si tout le monde a su que des élèves avaient été blessés. Pourtant, j'aperçois encore quelques aurors qui surveillent les environs, leur baguette bien en main. Autour de nous, le village de Pré-au-Lard semble s'endormir petit à petit, et malgré le temps passé loin de ce petit hameau, rien ne semble avoir changé. J'inspire profondément l'air nocturne, heureuse d'être enfin arrivée.

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, alors que je décide de m'avancer pour essayer de repérer Charlène –elle doit bien avoir trouvé une calèche- je sens une main s'enrouler autour de mon poignet, et me retourne précipitamment.

\- Tu as finalement choisi de t'habiller ? Dommage, ça t'allait plutôt bien, la nudité.

Face à moi, le beau brun du chaudron baveur se tient à quelques centimètres de mon visage, la main toujours sur ma peau. De près, son regard semble encore plus profond, et je distingue désormais chaque détail, de sa barbe approximativement rasée, jusqu'aux minuscules rides qui entourent ses yeux, signe d'un regard enjoué. Son contact me pétrifie, et je sens mes joues devenir cramoisies, sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. L'idée de lui répondre me traverse un instant l'esprit, mais aucune phrase ne me vient en tête, je me contente donc de le fixer sans bouger, ma poitrine se soulevant rapidement. C'est Lily qui vient finalement me sauver, dégageant mon poignet de son étreinte.

\- Dégage Black et va chercher une nouvelle fille à mettre dans ton lit ailleurs.

\- Oh là, du calme Evans ! Jamais je n'aurai eu une telle idée, je voulais simplement connaître le nom de ta nouvelle amie, réplique-t-il au tac au tac, sans perdre le sourire.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Lily me fait signe d'avancer, et s'éloigne en direction de Charlène que j'aperçois au bord d'une calèche, en train de nous faire signe. Je m'apprête à suivre les pas de mon amie, mais le dénommé Black se penche vers moi, l'air plus déterminé que jamais.

\- Ton nom, et je te laisse tranquille.

Cette fois, son sourire a disparu. Ses grands yeux sont plongés dans les miens, et les bousculades autour de nous me semblent appartenir à une autre vie. Une odeur de menthe boisée émane de ses cheveux, accompagnée de ce que j'identifie comme du réglisse.

\- Joy, dis-je dans un souffle. Je m'appelle Joy.

\- Ravi de faire ta connaissance, Joy.

Et sans un mot de plus, l'inconnu s'éloigne d'une démarche déterminée, s'approchant d'un groupe d'amis qui semblent l'attendre. Sans perdre une seconde, j'attrape mes affaires et rejoint les filles qui sont déjà montées dans une charrette. Une fois à bord, le véhicule s'ébranle et prend la route du château.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? demande Charlène d'un air exaspéré. C'est la folie pour trouver une calèche vide, si en plus vous ne…

\- Sirius a tenté une approche avez Joy, l'interrompt Lily d'un air dédaigneux.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Charlène se tourne vers moi d'un air surexcité, comme une enfant apprenant que Noël a été avancée.

\- Par Merlin, raconte Joy !

\- Et bien, il n'y a rien à raconter, bafouillé-je d'une voix maladroite.

\- Charlène, ce n'est pas drôle du tout, proteste Lily l'air contrarié. Sirius est un dragueur qui aime jouer, et qui prend les femmes pour des moins que rien !

\- Attends, on parle de qui là, de Sirius ou de James ? rétorque Charlène d'un air taquin.

Je laisse les deux filles se lancer dans un débat houleux, et pose ma tête contre la calèche, tout en fermant les yeux. Dans quelques minutes, nous aurons pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard, qui symbolise également le début de ma nouvelle vie, que j'ai à la fois rêvée et crainte tant elle m'effrayait. Et pourtant, alors que je pensais devoir me cacher encore et encore, me voici assise en compagnie de mes amies, dont la gentillesse me submerge à chaque instant. Et, quelque part dans l'une des calèches autour de nous, un garçon, probablement le plus charmeur que je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant. La simple image de son visage fait apparaître un sourire sur le mien, que je cache difficilement. Décidément, cette année s'annonce aussi improbable qu'excitante.


End file.
